A Matter of Family
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Lex takes Kon to the movies. Family.


**I don't own anything.**

* * *

"I'm tired."

Lex looked over at his son who had just floated in before letting himself fall on the sofa. The boy was still in his Superboy costume, his wild was covering his face with only his earring showing and the Jacket was missing.

"Long day?"

"Yeah... I guess I did better than the others. The other titian passed out the second we got back but you said we were going to the movies tonight." Kon peeked over the arm of the sofa. "We're still going right?"

"Depends." Lex walked over as his son sat up. Leaning down he helped the teen take off his jack and boots. "How about you sleep for a while and I'll wake you before it's time to leave?"

"...Yeah, okay." Kon laid back down. "Don't forget."

"Of course not." Lex grabbed his jacket tossing it onto his son. "Now rest."

It was only a second that passed but Kon was already out.

* * *

By the time it was closer to six pm Kon had been asleep for about five hours. Looking at his watch Lex decided that ti was time to wake up the fourteen year old so they could get dinner before heading to the movies.

Putting his work away he stood up walking over to the sofa where Kon was sleeping peacefully. It turned out growing with both DNA of a Kryptonian and Human was tiring. It made sense though since mixing two very different sets of species would have some side affects.

"Conner?" Lex shook the teen's should a little. "Come on, it's time unless you don't want dinner first I'll let you sleep another hour."

"Mmm" Kon grumbled before rolling over rubbing his eyes. "I'm up..."

"Are you feeling better?"

Stretching and yawning Kon stood up with a grin. "Yeah, I'm good! Ah, I feel so much better!"

"Good. Go change so we can go."

"Alright." Kon flew off to his room. "Ten seconds!"

It only took eight for Kon to come back dressed in jeans, a white t-shit with a red checked plaid long sleeve shirt and some sneakers. He was wearing sunglasses and landed in front of Lex looking up with a grin.

"Ready." Kon said excitedly. "Where are we going to eat?"

"This new place that sells burgers. I recall you saying how much you loved burgers."

"I do!" Kon said as they started to walk out of the large penthouse. "Oh, guess what happened at school today?"

"What happened at school today?"

"There was this new kid from Ohio and he brought this cool sincince kit, well the teacher had to approve of it first, but anyways it was really cool because we were able to play with it and create a couple of things. Like some Crystal but we we had to take turns since there weren't enough protective glasses because of what happened last. Remember what happened last time?"

"You used your powers and melted most of them by mistake."

"Yeah... but anyways so as we were watching the Crystal form the girl that Mike likes walked in and he looked at her and since he was pouring it the stuff fell off onto the floor so now the chem lab is closed but there's this awesome crystle on the floor!"

Lex continued to listen to the stories of school as they outside where the limo was waiting. Lex let Kon in first with the young teen still talking. They rode to the restaurant where they started to tell Kon he couldn't go in with the way he was dressed but one look from Luthor was the end of the conversation and Kon was allowed in.

They ordered and the food was brought out right away. Kon took a big bite out of his making a happy noise as he did so. They talked about a bit of things before it was time to leave for the movies.

Once they got there Lex ordered a water while his son ordered a large soda, popcorn, candy and a pizza. He forgot how much growing teens ate. However he was glad that at least the boy had gained his appetite back from four days ago when he wasn't hungry at all.

"Come on, Pops, lets get some good seats!" Kon rushed on ahead balancing all the stuff at one but he might have been using his ttk to keep it all from falling. "I see some!"

"Alright, I'll be right there."

* * *

Later that night while Lex was finishing his work he looked over where the door that lead to his son's room was. It was opened and inside he could see Kon asleep on his bed sprawled out on his back.

Getting up Lex placed a comforter on him before turning off the lights. He though about closing the door but decided against it. It calmed him to just look over and make sure his son was safe and sound in bed.


End file.
